


Starlets and Secrets

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cutesy, Daddy Danno, Daddy Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Grace decides to enter her school's talent show singing and playing ukulele. It doesn't go quite to plan, but Danny and Steve are there to help, and the experience leads to Steve recounting a story that he's only ever told Danno before. Family fluff and bonding (minus Charlie)!





	1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for coming, babe. When the big case came in today, she was really scared that you wouldn't make it. It means a lot to her knowing that you're here." Danny smiled at Steve, holding his hand as the two of them sat in the hall of Grace's school. 

The girl had been practicing for the upcoming talent show for months, coming in from school each night and going to her room with her ukulele immediately to work more on perfecting her performance.

Both Danny and Steve had promised her that they wouldn't miss it for the world, however earlier that morning, the 5-0 had been called out to a hostage situation where the suspect was equipped with a bomb big enough to blow half of the island into the water, and they were worried that their promise to Grace would be broken. 

Steve had signed Danny off the case, ensuring that the man wouldn't have to miss the talent show, and despite the heavy workload and intense pressure of the day, Steve himself had just wrapped up in time to drive to the school and meet Danny there, where they now sat hand in hand and waiting for the show to start.

"You know I wouldn't miss this, it means too much to her. Just wish the damn criminals in this place had better time management." Steve replied with a small laugh, making Danny laugh too, before the lights of the hall were turned off and the headteacher came onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming. Most of you know me, I'm the headteacher of the school, Mr Montoya, and I'm here tonight because we've got so many talented students who have been working hard to make this show a success. So with that in mind, I won't hold them up, our first act is Grace Williams who will be playing the ukulele and singing How Far I'll Go from the Disney film, Moana." He announced, getting a cheer from the audience before Grace stepped out onto the stage.

She glanced around nervously before her eyes landed on Steve and Danny sitting a few rows back in the audience and she visibly calmed a little, flashing a small smile their way, while Danny gave her a thumbs up. 

She began her song, playing the ukulele effortlessly while her soft voice rang out through the hall, everyone in the audience listening in awe at her stunning rendition of the song. It continued perfectly until the second to last verse, when Grace missed a chord and threw herself off, stuttering over the words as she panicked, before stopping her singing and playing completely and darting off the stage, tears in her eyes. 

Steve and Danny were up out of their seats immediately, leaving the hall and going to find their way into the backstage area, being helped as they bumped into one of Grace's teachers who lead them there.

"Where's Gracie? Is she okay?" Danny asked the man that he knew to be Grace's music teacher, who frowned in response.

"She ran straight out of here when she got off the stage. She looked devastated. I tried to stop her, but I'm not allowed to leave the room when all of the kids are in here." 

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"Grace likes the art rooms. They're decorated all nice, and she says she likes to be there if she's upset." A young girl suddenly piped up, appearing next to them, her face also creased in concern.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Danny smiled at the girl, sighing in relief and squeezing her shoulder in thanks, Steve also thanking her as she nodded at them and smiled back.

"Tell her we all thought she was really great!" The girl called after Danny and Steve once again as they both took off running out of the room and towards the art block, slowing down once they got there and sure enough heard small sobs coming from inside the furthest room.

The two men walked in and sighed sadly as they found Grace curled in a ball on the floor in the corner of the room, in the middle of a large display of paintings that showed various parts of nature, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. They went over to her, each of them sitting on either side of her and shuffling close so that she was sandwiched between them in a semi-hug of sorts.

"You did so brilliantly, monkey. There's no need to cry."

"I-I messed it up. I c-couldn't even finish. It was aw-awful!" She cried out, leaning over only to lean into Danny's shoulder, her tears wetting his shirt while Steve ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Hey. Don't talk like that, baby. You were absolutely incredible. Everybody thought that you were amazing." Danny assured her, planting a kiss on the top of her head as she only shook her head in response, continuing to cry.

"Danno's right, Gracie. You did so well up there, we're both really proud of you and everybody else loved it. You did better than I could have." Steve joined in, making her look up at him with a soft frown on her face.

"Th-That's not true. Y-You can do anything, Daddy Steve." She replied disbelievingly, swallowing thickly in order to hold back another sob.

"Not stuff like that. You know, I don't tell many people this story, but when I was in 10th grade I entered my school talent show playing guitar. Practiced for months, got my song absolutely perfect, and then I got up there and I just couldn't do it. Froze up completely, had some kind of internalised panic attack, then just walked off stage and went home. Never played again until Danno bought me a guitar and helped me get back the confidence to try playing again. Still haven't played for anyone other than you two and Charlie."

"R-Really Daddy Steve?" She asked with a small sniffle, wiping her eyes as she looked up at him.

"That's right, baby. So trust me, sweetheart, you did absolutely wonderfully." He smiled back at her, mirroring Danny's actions as he pressed a small kiss to her forehead when she leant over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that happened, Daddy Steve."

"It's okay, sweetheart. It was a long time ago, and now I've got you and Charlie and Danno, and I love you all more than anything and nothing scares me anymore. Except maybe Danno's bedhead." Steve winked, nudging Grace lightly with his elbow, causing her to giggle while Danny rolled his eyes, although he was smiling fondly at his fiancé.

"You're very lucky that I love you, Steven." He tutted, only making Grace laugh more, causing Steve and Danny to smile at each other as the girl seemed to be feeling much better.

"I'm glad that beautiful smile's back. Come on, Charlie's at Kono's for another hour and a half, let's go and get some dinner. You can pick where, Gracie."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza it is, m'lady." Danny replied in a jokey posh voice, standing with Steve before bowing in front of Grace and offering her a hand to help her up, to which she giggled and allowed him to pull her from the floor.

The three of them headed out of the school together, talking easily about other songs that Grace had learned to play, and how she had written one of her own for Molly, and as they spoke about the trivial matters, the sense of love and connection between them grew stronger yet, and they knew that life as a family would only keep getting better.


	2. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve's fear of performing publicly causes him to have another panic attack, his and Grace's roles are reversed and her (and Danny) are the ones to help Steve instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise, this isn't too well written, but I just thought it was sweet and couldn't get the idea out of my head until I'd made a quick fic of it! I hope you all enjoy :)

Grace frowned as she walked into the kitchen and found Steve leaning heavily on the side, his eyes closed and his skin pale as he seemingly fought with himself to draw in breaths.

The family had been out on the beach having a barbecue with Chin and Kono, all of them laughing and relaxing together. Grace had grabbed her ukulele and played them all a song, everyone applauding her, and then she had suggested Steve get his guitar and join her. Steve had nodded and smiled, although he had reached over and taken Danny's hand, squeezing it tightly while the shorter man shot him a reassuring little smile.

Steve had headed inside a few minutes later, telling everyone that he was going to the bathroom, however he had been gone almost twenty minutes by the time Grace carried the plates into the kitchen and found him there.

"Daddy Steve?" She asked unsurely, putting down the plates that she had carried inside and taking a step closer to the man.

"Gr-Gracie. Go- G-Go and get Danno please." He said quietly, not looking up from the counter, although he gripped it a little tighter, his knuckles turning white.

Grace nodded and ran out of the house and back to the beach, returning only a minute later with Danny in tow, the blonde man frowning in concern and immediately heading over to Steve. He laid a hand on Steve's back, the other resting lightly on the man's arm, and he carefully tilted Steve's head up to look at him.

"You're alright, babe. Just take a deep breath, it's only me." He spoke softly, in barely more than a whisper, running his hand up and down Steve's back while Grace stood back, watching the exchange worriedly.

"I-I couldn't-"

"Ssh, I know. It's alright, there's no pressure. You just have to calm down, and we can go back out again, everyone will understand." Danny continued soothing him, slipping his hand into one of Steve's own, allowing the man to squeeze it tightly as he slowly got his breathing under control.

"That's it, babe. Grace, could you get a glass of water please?" Danny smiled at her as she quickly nodded and grabbed the drink, walking over to the two men, holding it out to Steve who gave her a strained smile and a small thank you.

"I'm just- I'm gonna go to the bathroom really fast." Steve told Danny quietly, the shorter man nodding and pressing a quick kiss to Steve's cheek before allowing the man past in order to head upstairs.

"Daddy Danno? Is Daddy Steve sick?" Grace asked worriedly, hugging her dad tightly as he let out a small sigh, running a hand over his face.

"What? No, of course not baby. Daddy Steve is completely fine, I promise." Danny assured her, leaning down and kissing her forehead and hugging her back.

"Then why was he all pale and shaky?"

"Remember at your talent show, baby? And you were upset so Daddy Steve told you that story about when he was going to enter the talent show, too?" 

"Yes Daddy. He said he was scared so he didn't do it, but then you bought him his guitar."

"That's right, monkey. Well he still has a little trouble with playing in front of lots of people. It makes him feel vulnerable, and that makes him a little bit scared, and those things cause something called a panic attack. That's what made him all pale and shaky, and it's a very scary thing to happen to someone so when it does happen, we just have to try and let Daddy Steve know that he's safe with us and there's nothing to be worried about."

"Was it my fault?" Grace asked with teary eyes, looking up at Danny worriedly.

"No baby, not at all. Daddy Steve loves seeing you play, and he really loves it when he gets to practice with you, sometimes he just needs a little time to convince himself to do it. And I bet, when he's back downstairs, he'd love a big hug from his favourite girl." Danny smiled soothingly, running a hand through Grace's hair as she nodded.

Steve then walked back into the room, a little more colour in his cheeks, although he was now wearing one of Danny's sweatshirts, wrapping it tightly around himself for comfort. The blonde man allowed himself a small smile at the unsheltered way that Steve got such a sense of security from having Danny around.

Grace immediately ran over, raising her arms up to be lifted, and hugging him tightly once she was safely in his arms, smiling into his shoulder as he held her against him.

"I'm sorry you were feeling bad, Daddy Steve. I just think that you're really, really good at the guitar, and I like to hear you play."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart, I'm very sorry if I scared you. I promise we can play a song together sometime soon, I'm just not really feeling up to it today. I really am sorry, Gracie."

"It's okay. Can we go outside again now? Kono bought marshmallows for the barbecue!" 

"Of course we can, makamae. Come on, let's get out there before Charlie becomes the Stay Puft marshmallow man." Steve grinned, heading over to go out of the door and taking Danny's hand on the way, still holding Grace in one arm.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to insult Enemy Mine when you literally just referenced Ghostbusters. Every day you find a new way to amaze me, Steven." Danny laughed gently, Steve pouting slightly before Danny pressed a quick kiss to his lips, feeling safe in the company of the people he loved most.


End file.
